Regigigas
Regigigas (Japanese: レジギガス Rejigigasu) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Regigigas has a connection with the three other Regi Pokémon, Regice, Registeel, and Regirock, as it only awakens when all three are present in the players party. Biology Physiology Regigigas is a very large Pokémon that bears a similar resemblance to the other three Regi Pokémon. Primarily white, Regigigas have a few black stripes located on their body and yellow plates surrounding their wrists, shoulders, and another in their upper region. Around its feet and its back, Regigigas have some kind of plant or moss growing on it. It has a very large physique with long arms, short legs and no visible neck or head. Unlike the other Regi Pokémon, Regigigas have no specific element that they relate to. Instead, they have two sets of three gemstones, with a set representing Regice, Registeel, Regirock and Dark Regigigas. Evolution Regigigas does not evolve. Game Info This creature is also the master of Hoenn's Legendary Regis. It remains dormant in Snowpoint Temple until the player arrives with Regirock, Regice, and Registeel in their party. There is only one that can be found in the Generation IV games. It can only be awakened and caught in the basement of the Snowpoint Temple when the player has the other members of the Regi family in their party. (The only way to acquire the other three Regis in Generation IV is to beat the Elite Four, and migrate them into Pal Park.) There was also a Pokémon Diamond and Pearl event in which you could obtain Regigigas. In the Platinum version, there is a special event where you can find the other three Regis using the event Regigigas only. Regice is located in Mt. Coronet (near Route 216), Registeel on the B3F of Iron Island and Regirock is located on Route 228. When you caught all three, go back to Snowpoint Temple and battle it (It is encountered at Lv. 1). This is the best way to get it in Platinum. Game Locations |diamondpearl=Snowpoint Temple |dprarity=One |platinum=Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Twist Mountain |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Island Cave |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Regigigas's Room) |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple |Rumble=Shiny Beach}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes. |pearl=There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes. |platinum=Legend states that it shaped Pokémon that looked like itself out of an iceberg, rocks, and magma. |heartgold=It is believed to have shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma. |soulsilver=It is believed to have shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma. |black=It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma. |white=It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain rocks, and magma. |black 2=It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma. |white 2=It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma. |x=It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma. |y=There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes. |or=It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma. |as=There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes.}} Stats Learnset Sprites |dpspr=DP 486 front.png |dpsprs=Regigigas DP Shiny Sprite.png |ptspr=Pt 486 front.png |ptsprs=Regigigas PlatHGSS Shiny Sprite.png |hgssspr=Pt 486 front.png |hgsssprs=Regigigas PlatHGSS Shiny Sprite.png |IVback=Regigigas IV Back Sprite.png |IVbacks=Regigigas IV Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr=Regigigas BW.gif |bwsprs=Regigigas BW Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback=Regigigas BW Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks=Regigigas BW Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr=Regigigas XY.gif |xysprs=Regigigas XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback=Regigigas VI Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks=Regigigas VI Shiny Back Sprite.gif}} Appearances Anime Regigigas made an appearance in the 11th Pokémon Movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It awoke from its temple and, along with a herd of Mamoswine, it helped hold back a glacier Zero had broken to destroy the Gracidea Garden. After the glacier's foundation in the Reverse World was restored, Regigigas went back to its temple. A Regigigas also appeared in Pillars of Friendship. It was asleep in the Snowpoint Temple until Pokémon J provoked it into a frenzied rage so she could capture it for one of her clients. It then gained control over Pyramid King Brandon's Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to use as bodyguards. After its rage was finally calmed, it released its control over Brandon's Regis and went back to sleep. A Regigigas appeared in the 18th movie. Manga Just as Diamond is about to jump to the hole to the other universe, Regigigas came out and stopped him. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta catches a Regigigas in the 4th Book to battle Team Galactic. *Reg *Hareta's Regigigas Trivia *Except for Arceus when not equipped with its Plates, Regigigas is the only pure Legendary Normal-type. *Regigigas is the only Pokémon that is capable of learning TMs that cannot learn TM17 (Protect) or TM44 (Rest). *Regigigas is the only member of the Regi family not to have its type included in its name. *Regigigas is one of the most powerful legendary Pokémon in the games and the movies, though its ability, Slow Start, prevents it from accessing its true power for 5 turns, in which case its power is halved, as shown in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it couldn't push back the iceberg even though it said that it towed the continents into place. *Though it has very high Speed and Attack power, Regigigas's ability, Slow Start, hinders it from moving at full speed and attacking at full power, making it similar to Slaking. However, specific moves, such as Skill Swap, Worry Seed, Gastro Acid and Simple Beam, can remove this ability, or replace it with another one. *In addition, Trick Room can also make Regigigas the fastest one on the field for about the same amount of turns as Slow Start stays in effect. *There is a misconception involving Regigigas' eyes. While many think that it's eyes are the six colorful spots on its body, it's eyes are actually the black dots on its gold crest. The six spots serve no purpose other than hinting at Regigigas' control over the other Regis. *Like the other Regis, Regigigas is weak to the -type Origins Regigigas is based on the "Regis" or "Golems" described in Hebrew legend. These legends depict them as servants of higher powers, and are also said to have writing on their heads. When this writing is removed, the beast would be weakened. Regigigas's is a combination of the words "Regi", the Esperanto word to rule, to reign, to govern, to control, combined with the word, "gigas", meaning giant. Therefore, a rough translation could mean "King of the Giants",as it needs to get the three other "Regis" to awaken this. Gallery 486Regigigas_DP_anime.png 486Regigigas_DP_anime_2.png 486Regigigas_Dream.png 486Regigigas_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png Category:Trio Masters Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon